Solar energy systems commonly include a frame that supports various photovoltaic cells, solar concentrators, reflectors, mirrors and/or lenses that are used to generate electrical energy from solar energy. For example, the frame may support an array of photovoltaic cells or an array of solar concentrator units. Therefore, solar energy systems typically include a solar tracker that maintains alignment between the frame and the sun as the sun moves across the sky.
Pedestal-mounted solar energy systems typically include a frame supported on a pedestal. Therefore, pedestal-mounted solar energy systems can sustain significant gravitational loads and wind loads as they track the sun. In an effort to minimize wind damage, pedestal-mounted solar energy systems are stowed in a horizontal configuration when wind speeds exceed a threshold value, such as 35 mph. Nonetheless, due to turbulence, wind rarely blows parallel with the ground. Therefore, even in the stowed configuration, pedestal-mounted solar energy systems are subject to significant bending moments, thereby requiring larger and more expensive tracker and support structures capable of withstanding wind loads.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue to seek new solar energy systems, including smaller and less expensive solar energy systems capable of withstanding wind and gravitational loads.